THE HIDDEN ONES
by el Cierto
Summary: Chapter 3 ... heuheuheu... Sasuke, Sai, dan Itachi adalah keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha yang berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan... Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan HInata? Apakah ia menggunakan kekuatannya? di-TAMAT-kan '
1. Chapter 1

**S**eisi kelas mendadak terdiam ketika Kakashi memasuki ruangan pagi itu. Namun, keheningan yang tercipta secara instant itu segera pecah oleh celetukan Naruto yang bersuara cempreng.

"Hoihoi, Sensei! Tumben ga telat nee?" _Dasar Naruto. Mentang-mentang Kakashi-sensei itu sepupu ayahnya, ia jadi tak sopan begitu._

Kakashi berdehem sekali. Melirik tajam pada Naruto yang nyengir, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Detik berikutnya, sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang terbang dan dengan telak menghantam jidat Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas di bangkunya. _Dasar Shikamaru, pemalas yang doyan banget tidur tetapi otaknya tak ada tandingannya._

Shikamaru kontan terbangun diringi gemuruh tawa teman-temannya. Anak laki-laki itu meraba jidatnya yang lumayan sakit kena hantaman penghapus dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata malas berlambar jengkel.

"Diam anak-anak. Dan kau Shikamaru, pergi cuci muka sana! Aku tak mau kau di kelasku dengan muka belepotan liur seperti itu!" tukas Kakashi tegas. Anak-anak menoleh ke arah Shikamaru untuk memperhatikan, apakah benar wajah Shikamaru belepotan air liur.

Muka Shikamaru memerah karena jengkel. Tentu saja, secara ia tidak pernah ngiler, kok dibilang belepotan liur. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia berjalan keluar kelas, sementara beberapa anak cekikikan tak jelas.

Deheman Kakashi sekali lagi, menghentikan kikik-kikik tak jelas yang berasal dari bangku belakang.

"Oke guys, aku tahu kalau kalian pasti heran karena aku sudah di kelas sepagi ini. Well, memang mau tak mau aku harus datang tepat waktu hari ini yeah. Hari ini, kelas kita akan kedatangan murid baru."

Mendengar kata "murid baru" semua mata (kecuali Sasuke Uchiha, yang tampak sibuk membaca kamus Oxford-nya) langsung menatap dengan penuh minat ke arah Kakashi. Mereka tampak penasaran akan siapa murid baru di kelas mereka.

Semua mata kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu ketika terdengar langkah-langkah mendekati pintu. Namun ternyata, Shikamaru yang baru kembali dari cuci muka yang masuk. Dengan desahan ringan karena kecele, anak-anak kembali menatap ke muka.

"Hei Chouji, kenapa sih mereka?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman sebangkunya, Chouji.

Chouji yang sibuk mengunyah _potato-chips_ terpaksa menghentikan sebentar aktifitas favoritnya itu, lalu berkata, "Kakashi-sensei baru saja mengumumkan kalau akan ada murid baru di kelas kita. Begitulah."

"Oh, begitu ya.." ucap Shikamaru seperti bergumam.

Sementara itu anak-anak perempuan juga berbisik-bisik.

"Aduh, murid baru. Semoga dia itu cowok keren kayak Sasuke-kun. Huhuhu.." Ino yang centil berkata penuh harap.

"Huh, Ino! Mana mungkin ada cowok yang lebih cakep dari Sasuke sih..," sahut Sakura, teman sebangku Ino, dengan setengah jengkel.

Beberapa saat kemudian kelas yang berisik lagi oleh bisik-bisik, mendadak hening ketika terdengar langkah-langkah ringan mendekati pintu. Dan semua mata, bahkan Shikamaru sekalipun ikut memandang ke arah pintu.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Jantung Sakura tiba-tiba berdebar aneh. Ino menatap tak berkedip. Hinata melirik malu-malu. Tenten menatap dengan pandangan menantang ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke tetap menekuni kamus kecil-nya. Naruto memasang cengiran lebar seperti biasa.

Dan "TAP!"

Seluruh mata nyaris terpana ketika sosok asing muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka itu. Tampak oleh mereka seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat, berambut pendek hitam legam dan bermata _onyx_. Seorang pemuda yang begitu tampan! Seorang pemuda yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti teman sekelas mereka, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat anak-anak itu mengerjapkan mata, menatap tak percaya. Sasuke masih menunduk menekuni bukunya, dan tak berniat untuk memperhatikan keheningan sesaat yang melanda sekitarnya.

Bahkan Kakashi sendiri juga berlaku sama. Ia sampai berpikir apakah anak baru itu masih ada kerabat dengan Sasuke Uchiha, tetapi sebagai wali kelas, ia segera bersikap wajar lalu menyuruh anak baru itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Anak baru itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kakashi. Lalu ia menoleh dan menghadap ke kelas, di mana semua mata tengah terpaku menatapnya.

"Halo semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Sai. Senang bertemu kalian. Mohon bantuannya." Sai kemudian tersenyum hingga kedua matanya nyaris terpejam. Sebuah senyum yang…. errr … aneh… Karena senyum itu tampak sekali dibuat-buat.

"Oke, Sai. Sekarang kau boleh duduk. Hmm… ," Kakashi mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencarikan tempat duduk bagi Sai. "Kau sebangku dengan Hinata Hyugaa," ucap Kakashi dengan ringan. Sasuke sontak menoleh begitu terdengar olehnya nama Hinata disebut. Dan matanya melebar menatap Kakashi alaih-alih kepada Sai yang merupakan murid baru, tampak tak setuju. Tapi kemudian ia hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Shino yang duduk di sampingnya, sempat melirik sebentar dengan tatapan heran, sebelum kembali asyik menggambar serangga di buku catatannya.

Bangku di samping Hinata memang kosong, tetapi bukan karena ia belum punya teman sebangku, melainkan karena Kiba yang duduk sebangku dengannya tidak masuk sekolah hari itu.

"A-ano Sensei, ta-tapi bagaimana dengan Kiba-kun?" Hinata bertanya gagap seperti biasanya.

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Hinata. Soal itu jadi urusanku. Oke semuanya, kuharap kalian akan bersdia untuk membantu Sai beradaptasi di sini. Sekarang kita kembali ke pelajaran kita!" Ucap Kakashi sambil membuka buku matematika yang dari tadi dipegangnya.

Sai melangkah anggun menghampiri bangku Hinata, untuk kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Ia sempat melirik ke Sasuke yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya. Senyum tipis terukir sekilas di bibir Sai, mendapati tatapan Sasuke itu. Sayangnya, tak ada seorangpun di kelas itu yang menyadari kalau Sai dan Sasuke sepertinya sudah saling mengenal.

"Halo, Hinata-san. Mohon bantuannya," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata yang tersenyum malu-malu terhadapnya.

"Ha-halo Sai-san.. Selamat bergabung di kelas XB ini," balas Hinata dengan suara lembutnya.

Sai tersenyum. Ia merasa ia menyukai Hinata. Menurutnya gadis di sampingnya itu lumayan lucu. Maka ia tersenyum lagi, sebelum kemudian menatap ke depan di mana Kakashi telah mulai menerangkan rumus-rumus rumit di white board.

Hinata mengerang dalam hatinya. _Aduh, kenapa aku gugup begini? Padahal jika Kiba-kun yang duduk di sampingku, aku sama sekali tidak gugup. Aneh deh._

Di tempat duduknya, di barisan tengah paling barat dekat jendela, Sasuke masih memperhatikan Hinata dan Sai yang duduk berdampingan. _Damn, kenapa aku harus perduli soal-soal konyol seperti ini sih!_

Beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda istirahat berdentang. Kakashi segera mengakhiri pelajarannya, dan anak-anak segera gaduh kembali. Sai, telah selesai mencatat rumus-rumus yang dituliskan Kakashi di _whiteboard_, dan kemudian ia memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas hitamnya.

"Halo, Sai-kun. Perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka, dan ini teman sebangkuku, Sakura Haruno," Ino yang menyeret Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri di dekat bangku Sai dan memperkenalkan diri. Ino menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, semenatara Sakura tersenyum terpaksa. Dalam hati rasanya ia ingin menyihir Ino menjadi babi ungu!

Di bangkunya, Sasuke sedang dilanda kejengkelan karena Karin dan gerombolannya tengah mengerubutinya seperti biasa. Ingin rasanya ia melempar gadis-gadis genit itu ke Antartika ataupun ke luar angkasa sekalian.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Sekali saja kau mau kan menemaniku ke pameran perhiasan itu. Please. Please," Karin memasang muka semanis mungkin berharap Sasuke berkenan memenuhi permintaannya.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap sinis gadis berambut merah asimetris di dekatnya itu.

"Menyingkirlah, Karin! Aku sedang tak ingin diganggu!"

Karin terdiam. Ditatapnya lelaki pujaannya itu dengan sorot kecewa yang dalam. Ia tahu jika Sasuke sudah berkata demikian, tak ada gunanya lagi ia merayu-rayu seperti apapun. Maka ia pun melangkah gontai meninggalkan bangku Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega begitu rombongan Karin berlalu dari hadapannya. Tetapi kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap, karena detik berikutnya, sepasang matanya mendapati Sai dan Hinata berjalan beriringan keluar kelas sambil berbicara dengan begitu akrab, walaupun Hinata masih tampak malu-malu seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya geram.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, lalu berdiri dan bergegas keluar. Ketika berpapasan dengan Sai, dengan sengaja Sasuke membenturkan pundaknya ke pundak pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Membuat Sai sedikit terhuyung, dan sial bagi Sasuke, karena justru hal itu membuat Hinata kaget dan mengkhawatirkan Sai.

"Oh, Sai-kun.. kau.. kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

Sai tersenyum.

Ditatapnya sekilas punggung Sasuke yang menjauh seiring pemuda itu berjalan di depan mereka.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-san.. Umm maksudku, Hinata-chan," sahut Sai setelah jeda beberapa saat.

Hinata tersenyum manis, lalu kembali berjalan mengiringi langkah Sai.

"Hinata-chan, apakah kau bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang sekolah ini kepadaku?" tanya Sai beberapa saat kemudian.

"Umm.. Konoha School adalah sekolah yang sangat menyenangkan. Sejak masuk sekolah ini kita telah diarahkan ke jurusan IPA atau IPS, sesuai kemauan dan kemampuan kita. Selain itu banyak sekali ekskul yang bisa kita ikuti. Mulai dari cabang olahraga, sastra dan kesenian, study club, PALA, dan banyak lagi. Sekolah ini juga punya perpustakaan digital yang canggih, area hotspot, UKS, lapangan basket, kolam renang, tembok panjat…. Umm… apalagi ya.. anak-anak Konoha juga baik-baik dan menyenangkan. Kau pasti akan kerasan sekolah di sini, Sai-kun," ujar Hinata panjang lebar. Matanya berbinar-binar sementara ia berbicara.

Sai sedikit terpesona melihat cara Hinata bicara. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang sepertinya pendiam itu ternyata bisa berbicara dengan penuh semangat.

"Tampaknya, kau sangat menyukai sekolah ini, Hinata-chan," Sai berkata kalem.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai sekolah ini, Sai-kun. Kalau tidak akau kan tidak akan sekolah di sini," sahut Hinata mantap.

Sai tersenyum lagi. Ia semakin suka pada Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti punya banyak teman," kata Sai sambil memperhatikan burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan di taman sekolah.

"Err.. tidak terlalu banyak jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan, Sai-kun. Aku bukan cewek popular soalnya," ucap Hinata dengan suara lebih pelan.

Kini keduanya berdiri di depan perpustakaan. Beberapa anak perempuan yang lalu lalang di sekitar mereka tampak terkikik-kikik melihat Sai. Tetapi Sai tampak tak perduli.

Ia kembali memandang Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, kau punya potensi yang sangat besar untuk menjadi cewek terpopuler, Hinata-chan," Sai berkata dengan serius.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi populer, Sai-kun." Hinata balas menatap Sai sekejap sebelum kemudian memalingkan kembali mukanya yang terasa panas.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dari cewek kebanyakan, Hinata-chan. Pantas saja…," Sai tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

Hinata yang heran karena Sai tak meneruskan kata-katanya, kemudian bertanya,

"Pantas saja apa Sai-kun?"

"Hmm… bukan apa-apa kok. Lupakan saja. Yuk kita masuk, aku ingin tahu ada buku apa saja di perpus Konoha yang kau banggakan itu, Hinata-chan," Sai lalu menarik tangan Hinata memasuki perpustakaan.

Hati Hinata berdesir pelan ketika tangan putih cowok itu menggenggam tangannya.

Selama ini ia tak pernah dekat dengan cowok selain Kiba, teman sebangku yang juga temannya sejak kecil. Jadi, karuan saja mukanya langsung merona. Untunglah Sai tak begitu memperhatikan.

Mereka berdua memasuki perpustakaan dengan langkah-langkah pendek. Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang.

"Err… Sai-kun, maaf tapi apakah tak sebaiknya kau melepaskan tanganmu?" kata Hinata setengah berbisik.

Sai seketika menengok ke tangannya sendiri yang memegang tangan Hinata erat-erat. Rupanya ia sedari tadi tak sadar jika ia memegangi tangan lembut Hinata. Alhasil, cowok itu nyengir malu sambil melepaskan pegangannya.

"Oh, maaf Hinata-chan…"

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri meja kecil di mana ada komputer di atasnya.

"Kau bisa mencari koleksi buku apa saja yang ada di sini lewat komputer ini, Sai-kun. Akan dijelaskan buku apa saja dan letaknya di bagian mana," terang Hinata diikuti oleh Sai yang mengangguk mengerti.

Sai kemudian mencoba memasukkan nama sebuah buku di search bar, dan sekejap kemudian buku yang dicarinya itu segera tampil di layar berikut penjelasan di bagian mana dari perpus buku itu dapat ditemukan.

Sai tersenyum puas.

* * *

"Hinata-chan sangat menarik hati," ucap Sai sambil menaruh sandwich buatannya ke atas piring Sasuke pagi itu.

Sasuke mendengus. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, dia langsung menyantap makanan hasil karya Sai itu. Kalau tidak sedang sebal kepada sang pembuatnya, Sasuke pasti bisa merasakan kenikmatan roti isi ham ayam dan irisan tomat kesukaannya itu.

Melihat Sasuke makan tanpa menampilkan ekspresi, Sai hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku menaruh obat pencuci perut di rotimu, Sasuke," Sai berkata, lalu meneguk milk-apple nya dengan nikmat.

Sasuke spontan menghentikan kunyahannya, dan nyaris tersedak mendengar ucapan Sai yang santai di seberangnya. Matanya melotot.

"Bercanda, Tuan Muda Uchiha…" senyum Sai melebar sembari mengucapkannya. Merasa berhasil mengerjai Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur kesal. Dibantingnya sisa gigitan sandwichnya yang sebenarnya tinggal sekali telan, ke atas piringnya. Dengan sentakan kasar ia menyambar tas ranselnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja makan.

Sai mengedikkan kedua bahunya, kembali menikmati sarapannya sendiri, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

^^^^____^^^^

Sasuke sepertinya masih membawa kekesalannya ke sekolah. Ia berjalan malas menyusuri koridor sekolah, dan karena itu ia jadi tak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, sehingga ketika ia berbelok di tikungan menuju kelasnya, dengan suksesnya ia menabrak seseorang.

Muka Sasuke memerah mendapati siapa yang telah ditabraknya. Hinata Hyugaa.

Tetapi dasar Sasuke, dengan segera ia bersikap cool seperti biasa. Tapi….

TIDAK! Dia tidak mungkin untuk bertahan dengan sikap cool-nya sementara kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu, membuat Hinata tidak jadi terjatuh ke belakang tetapi menjadi jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Seperti sebuah slow motion picture ala teen-movies, keduanya malah terpaku dan saling menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Dalam posisi yang begitu dekat untuk pertama kalinya bagi masing-masing, membuat mereka bisa saling menghirup wangi satu sama lain. Sasuke belum pernah merasakan sensasi seperti itu jika berdekatan dengan gadis lain, dan ia juga memang belum pernah seintim itu berhadapan dengan seorang gadis.

Debaran…..

Keduanya mungkin akan terus bertahan dengan posisi itu, jika saja batuk lembut Hinata tak terdengar. Wajah gadis itu sudah semerah tomat, begitu Sasuke melepaskan "pelukannya."

"Ma-maaf, Hinata.." suara Sasuke agak gagap dan terdengar sangat kaku.

Hinata menunduk malu dan segera mengucapkan permisi dengan setengah berbisik karena suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Sasuke mengamati kepergian Hinata yang lebih tepat dibilang kabur darinya itu dengan tatapan merenung. Detik berikutnya, ketika menatap lantai, ia menemukan buku kecil bersampul biru indigo tergeletak di sana.

…………………………………

Hinata panik luar biasa. Ia menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya, ke atas tempat tidurnya namun apa yang dicarinya tidak juga ditemukan. Padahal ia yakin ia tadi menaruhnya di dalam tas itu. Karena ia tidak pernah menaruh benda itu di loker sekolahnya. Ia selalu membawa benda itu ke mana-mana. Dan juga, bagaimanapun tadi untuk sekedar memastikan ia telah menjelajahi seluruh isi lokernya, dan laci meja di kelasnya, tetapi tak ditemukannya juga. Oh, dia sungguh kesal dan bingung.

Mendadak, Hinata seperti tersengat listrik ketika memorinya membawanya kepada kejadian yang dialaminya tadi pagi ketika akan memasuki kelas. Tabrakannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha, yang berujung dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan pemuda paling diincar cewek seantero sekolah itu. Wajahnya kembali memanas mengingat hal itu.

Hinata masih bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang melingkari pinggangnya. Wangi cowok itu. Begitu…… Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Apa sih yang ada di pikiranku! Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang seperti dia. Yang kusukai kan cuma Naruto-kun seorang. Huft!"_

Dan ingat hal itu, ia kembali ingat benda yang dari tadi dicarinya. Karena benda itu adalah bukti tentang perasaanya pada Naruto. Kalau sampai ada orang lain yang baca, bisa hancur dia. Karena, sampai saat ini tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau diam-diam ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Oh, ada sih satu orang yang tahu perasaanya pada Naruto, yaitu Kiba, sahabat karibnya. Dan Kiba sering kali mengejeknya. Hinata sadar, mungkin ia satu-satunya cewek yang menyukai Naruto, karena seluruh cewek jomblo di sekolahnya hanya tergila-gila pada satu nama, Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan Sakura, cewek kapten cheerleaders yang merupakan cewek primadona sekolahnya pun tergila-gila pada Sasuke.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi mikirin dia lagi. Huh. Yang penting itu kan di mana diaryku itu sekarang," keluh Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Hinata langsung melompat kembali duduk, begitu otaknya memikirkan satu kemungkinan, yang sebenarnya dihindarinya.

Tabrakan tadi pagi dengan Sasuke Uchiha! Di situlah awal segalanya. Raibnya diarynya. Pasti! Pasti terjatuh di sekitar tempat itu. Hinata mengerang! Memukul kepalanya sendiri yang menurutnya lemot sekali menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hyaaa… berarti… berarti diaryku ada di Sasuke-san… Huaaa…" Hinata histeris begitu sampai pada kesimpulan itu.

* * *

"Membaca diary orang itu sepertinya bukan pekerjaan yang terhormat, eh Tuan Uchiha?" suara Sai tiba-tiba tertangkap di telinga Sasuke yang tengah sibuk membaca diary Hinata di kamarnya.

Sasuke spontan menoleh, terkejut sesaat melihat Sai yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, sebelum kembali ke ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Dan memasuki kamar orang tanpa permisi juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa dianggap baik, bukan?" balas Sasuke dengan sinis. Sai mengedikkan bahu, tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Lalu, bukannya keluar, Sai malah melangkah masuk kemudian dengan santainya menjatuhkan pantatnya ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke yang berseprai biru indigo, lalu sepasang matanya yang sewarna mata Sasuke, menatap dengan tatapan tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang justru memberinya tatapan membunuh.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kau boleh memasuki kamarku, Sai?" Sasuke benar-benar terganggu akan sikap sepupunya itu.

Sai tersenyum, ekspresinya begitu santai menanggapi ketidakramahan Sasuke, tidak begitu perduli nampaknya.

"Poor Uchiha yang tampan. Digilai begitu banyak gadis tapi malah terpenjara dalam perasaannya sendiri kepada satu orang Hyu…," kata-kata Sai terhenti karena detik berikutnya sebentuk buku tebal melayang tepat ke wajahnya yang rupawan. Namun untungnya refleksnya cukup bagus, sehingga kamus tebal yang dilempar Sasuke kepadanya gagal mencapai sasaran.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Keluar kau dari kamarku robot busuk!" Sasuke hilang sabar. Ke-cool-annya lenyap sudah.

Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. Huh, kenapa ia harus serumah dengan manusia macam Sai, rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sai berdiri. Dikibaskannya tangannya. Masih tidak terpengaruh oleh umpatan Sasuke terhadapnya, ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kalau kau menyukainya, katakanlah, Sasuke-_kun_! Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal kalau sampai keduluan orang lain. Tidak lucu bukan, jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha harus mengalami kisah kasih tak sampai…" Sai melenggang keluar kamar diiringi tatapan Sasuke yang berkilat-kilat marah duduk di kursi belajarnya.

……………………………

… _Kalau kau menyukainya, katakanlah… kau akan menyesal jika keduluan orang lain…… kisah kasih tak sampai…………………… _

Kata-kata Sai terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tak kunjung bisa memejamkan matanya malam itu. Walaupun jam dinding memang baru menjukkan jam 8 malam. Tetapi ia sedang tak berminat melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia tak keluar untuk ikut makan malam bersama Itachi dan Sai seperti biasanya.

Sementara bayangan Hinata yang mempesona kembali berkelebatan di benaknya, kata-kata demi kata yang ia temukan di dalam diary Hinata, membuat hatinya sesak dan muak. Gadis itu, tidak mencantumkan namanya satu kalipun. Entah mengapa ia begitu terganggu mendapati curahan hati Hinata yang tertulis di diary itu berkisah tentang Naruto, cowok yang menurutnya manusia terbodoh di sekolah, dan tentu saja tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya.

Sasuke, sombong seperti biasa tentunya. Tapi wajar melihat apa yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Wajah dengan tingkat ketampanan di atas rata-rata, kapasitas otak yang membuat guru-guru berdecak kagum, tubuh atletis yang ditunjang dengan kepiawaiannya di lapangan basket dan atletik, taekwondo, serta harta kekayaan yang tak habis dimakan tujuh turunan yang diwarisinya dari Uchiha Klan yang fenomenal. Semua hal yang menempatkannya menjadi _the most wanted boy_ di sekolahnya. Bahkan pesonanya juga membuat kaum hawa dari berbagai kalangan tergila-gila.

Bagi Sasuke, mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dan pandangan memuja dari para cewek adalah santapannya sehari-hari, dan itu membuatnya bersikap sangat dingin karena ia jengah dan muak oleh sikap kaum hawa yang overacting itu.

Tetapi, kini ia harus menemui fakta bahwa seorang gadis yang menarik hatinya justru lebih menyukai orang lain. Sasuke merasa terganggu sekali. Ia tidak rela. Ia tidak rela jika harus kalah. Apalagi dari seseorang seperti Naruto. Itu sungguh bukan levelnya.

Maka sambil memegang diary berwarna indigo di tangannya, Sasuke segera bangkit dari renungannya. Ia harus menemui Hinata Hyuuga. Mengembalikan diary itu, sekaligus ingin mengetes apakah pesona yang dimilikinya berpengaruh kepada gadis pemalu itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika membayangkan peristiwa tadi pagi yang dialaminya bersama gadis itu.

Sasuke melangkah tak perduli keluar begitu saja. Tak dihiraukannya teguran Itachi dan Sai. _Persetan dengan mereka!_

………………………………

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk sampai ke kediaman Hyuuga. Sekitar lima belas menit lewat beberapa detik kemudian, sedan Mercedes C-Class nya telah memasuki pelataran besar Hyuuga Mansion.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah anggun menapaki telundakan sebelum kemudian memencet bel pintu.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita tua muncul dari balik pintu yang membuka.

"Selamat malam, silahkan masuk Tuan Muda Uchiha. Silahkan duduk! Sebentar akan saya panggilkan Nona Hinata," jawab pelayan itu dengan penuh hormat. Rupanya dia tadi yang menjawab panggilan Sasuke via telepon sebelum Sasuke memasuki pelataran rumah besar itu.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu duduk di sofa besar berwarna lavender gelap di ruang tamu yang sangat besar itu. Sebuah ruang tamu yang lapang dengan karpet gelap berwarna indigo dengan sofa-sofa berwarna lavender dan sebentuk meja putih pucat di tengahnya, di mana di atasnya ditaruh bunga tulip dalam vas kristal berwarna keunguan yang berkilau. Di dekat tembok, di bawah lukisan keluarga besar Hyuuga, meja kaca panjang yang membentang menyuguhkan beberapa koleksi guci Cina yang antik serta sebentuk boneka kelinci dari kristal yang gemerlapan tertimpa cahaya lampu.

Ia langsung merasa nyaman di rumah itu. Bukan, bukan karena perabotan-perabotan mewahnya tentu saja, karena rumahnya di Otogakure malah jauh lebih mewah lagi, tetapi karena hawa sejuk rumah itu. Dan aroma Hyuuga yang khas. Ia merasa sudah pernah mengecap aroma yang menenangkan itu. Dan matanya kini terpaku kepada sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tampak tersenyum di dalam lukisan itu. Lukisan keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan posisi, ayah ibu Hinata duduk diapit oleh Hanabi dan Hinata di sebelah kanan, lalu Neji di sebelah kiri.

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Sasuke. Lukisan itu tampak begitu hidup. Hinata…

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar menyapa Sasuke, mengembalikan pemuda itu kembali pada keadaan normal.

Sasuke yang kedapatan melamun, mau tak mau tersipu, walau sejenak sebelum ia kembali ke ekspresi _cool_-nya, menatap sosok lembut yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"E.. Hinata, maaf mengganggu. Hanya ingin mengembalikan ini." Sasuke berkata lalu merogoh kantong zamper-nya, menarik sebentuk buku kecil, dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata yang menerimanya dengan raut muka bersemu merah.

"Oh… Jadi benar, Sa-Sasuke-san yang menemukannya. Te-terima kasih…" ucap Hinata terbata.

Suasana benar-benar kaku. Dengan Hinata yang tak berani menatap Sasuke secara langsung, dan Sasuke yang bukan sosok yang luwes.

"Hinata… apakah kau bisa keluar denganku sebentar? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu," kata Sasuke setelah diam sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk segera bertindak. Walau terasa aneh karena mendadak begitu, tapi ia pikir, lebih cepat lebih baik. Hinata harus tahu.

"Eh…" Hinata spontan menatap Sasuke lekat, sebelum kemudian menunduk kembali, jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk buku yang digenggamnya. Tampak gugup. Mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum geli melihatnya. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan sosok gadis yang begitu unik seperti Hinata. Tak salah lagi, Hinata memang berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan yang selalu kecentilan padanya.

"Bagaimana, Hinata? Hanya sebentar kok. Lagipula ini belum terlalu malam untuk keluar kan?"

Hinata menari nafas lalu menghembuskannya, dan kemudian mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku harus menemui ayah atau ibumu untuk minta izin kan Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ayah dan Ibuku sedang di luar negeri, Sasuke-san."

"Oke, kalau begitu kita keluar sekarang!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Hinata yang tampak terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menggandengnya.

Hinata merasa tak enak dengan sikap Sasuke yang mendadak hangat. Apalagi begitu mereka mereka telah berada dalam mobil Sasuke, di mana ia duduk di samping pemuda itu.

Sementara Sasuke, dalam hati semakin yakin, bahwa Hinata masih mungkin dimilikinya, karena buktinya gadis itu tak menolah diajaknya keluar.

Dengan harapan itu, maka Sasuke mengajak Hinata menuju sebuah kafe yang tenang tak jauh dari kawasan Hinata tinggal.

Begitu memarkir mobilnya di pelataran kafe, Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Hinata, untuk kemudian kembali menggandeg tangan gadis itu yang masih tampak malu-malu.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-san, tapi bisakah kau tak memegang tanganku?" tanya Hinata dalam bisikan.

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Pegangannya seketika lepas, dan ia menoleh pada Hinata yang menunduk.

Sasuke yang sebenarnya tersinggung, tak jadi kesal melihat ekspresi gadis mungil di hadapannya itu. Di saan semua gadis berebutan ingin mendapat kesempatan jalan bareng dengannya, digandeng olehnya, Hinata malah merasa risih ia gandeng tangannya. Sunggu! Hinata memang gadis yang mencengangkannya.

"Oh… maafkan aku Hinata. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana…" kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kaku.

Keduanya lalu memilih meja dekat jendela.

Setelah memesan dua gelas coklat panas, karena Hinata tak mau makan apapun demikian pula dengan Sasuke, mereka kembali terdiam sampai pelayan datang menghidangkan coklat pesanan mereka. Untunglah pelayannya cowok, sehingga tidak ada yang namanya keganjenan dari pelayan melihat sosok menawan Sasuke.

Hinata memandang keluar jendela. Sementara mata Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Hinata tampak begitu cantik meski tanpa make-up sedikitpun.

"Sa-Sasuke-san, kau bilang tadi mau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sasuke tergagap. _Sial, tertangkap lagi mengamatinya!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Mencoba memikirkan sejenak, kata-kata yang menurutnya baik dan tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku…aku… aku minta maaf karena… karena aku telah lancang membaca diarymu," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata terbeliak. Gadis itu tampak sangat kaget, sampai ia berdiri. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan mata yang melebar tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana Sasuke-san bisa melakukan tindakan tidak sopan seperti itu?"

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, meminta gadis itu duduk kembali. Tetapi dengan pelan melepaskan pegangan Sasuke, dan menggeleng.

"Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya khilaf. Aku hanya penasaran terhadapmu. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, tapi kau terlalu menutup diri," ujar Sasuke.

"Te-tetapi bukan alasan Sasuke-san bisa membaca diary ku begitu saja," Hinata masih tidak terima. Ia masih berdiri. Ia sudah sangat malu sekarang. Andai saja ia tak selalu diajari tentang sopan santun, niscaya ia sudah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu detik itu juga.

"Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Terlepas sudah kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya pada Hinata setelah sekian lama.

Hinata menoleh kembali pada Sasuke, matanya kembali menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san. Tapi seperti yang telah kau baca di diary itu, aku hanya menyukainya," kata Hinata kalem, tapi terdengar seperti petir yang menyambar bagi Sasuke. IA DITOLAK!

"Yah, aku tahu kau menyukai Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata. Tetapi, aku rasa kau juga tahu, jika yang disukai Naruto hanya Sakura seorang," ucap Sasuke sambil menguatkan diri.

"A-aku tahu hal itu. Tetapi tetap saja tak mengubah pandanganku padanya, Sasuke-san. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan?" Hinata tersenyum bijak.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Hinata? Apa kau tak perduli padaku sedikitpun? Apa kau tak mau memberikanku kesempatan?"

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-san, terima kasih atas perasaan itu. Tapi aku rasa aku bukan orang yang pantas mendapatkannya. Masih banyak gadis yang jauh…" kata-kata Hinata terputus.

"Ya, tapi hanya engkau yang aku inginkan, Hinata!" tukas Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-san," jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Hinata. Maafmu tak berarti apapun. Tapi, kau harus tahu satu hal Hinata. Bahwa sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu, tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya padamu. Jadi, jikapun sekarang kau menolakku, kuharap suatu saat kau mau memberiku kesempatan. Dan aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Ingatlah hal itu Hinata. Aku baru akan berhenti mengharapkanu jika kau sudah resmi menikah dengan orang lain," tutur Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san………?" Hinata kembali terpana. Kali ini dengan tatapan mata yang melebar lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Hinata!" kata Sasuke lalu keluar diikuti Hinata. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir dalam diam.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke-san," kata Hinata begitu dia turun di depan rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau telah mau mendengarkanku. Dan ingat selalu bahwa akau tak kan berhenti begitu saja sampai di sini. Aku akan menunggumu, Hinata," Sasuke berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata menunduk. Kemudian Sasuke melesat dari hadapannya, baru ia menghela nafas kembali. _Hari yang sangat berat, Tuhan_. Pikirnya kalut.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE FRIENDSHIP**

**Disklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Fic ini bukan fic humor. Tapi karena AU, jadi kemungkinan banyak sekali tokoh-tokoh yang OOC . Hehe.^^**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Category : Fanon, AU**

*******~~ Enjoy ~~*******

Sai sedang sibuk menyapukan kuasnya di atas kanvas besar di hadapannya, ketika tanpa diduganya Sasuke masuk begitu saja ke studionya itu, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang terletak di sampingnya.

"Kau mau jadi objekku, eh Sasuke?" tanya Sai dengan senyum seperti biasa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisannya.

"…."

Sai membiarkan Sasuke diam saja, dan ia pun tak bertanya lagi. Pemuda itu kembali asyik dalam lukisan yang tengah dikerjakanya, dan sepertinya sudah tak menyadari lagi kehadiran Sasuke yang berbaring di sofa.

"Hinata menolakku." Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Tak ada reaksi dari Sai. Pemuda itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kanvas di hadapannya. Tangannya pun tetap bergerak ke sana kemari menyapukan warna-warna dari cat minyak ke kanvas itu. Ekspresinya pun tetap datar.

Tapi kemudian ia berkata,

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menjawab sementara matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit.

"Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanya Sai kemudian, masih sibuk melukis dan tak menoleh ke Sasuke sedikitpun.

"Hn… menurutmu?" Sasuke lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dengan kaki kirinya ia tumpangkan di kaki kanannya sementara kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Sepasang mata onyxnya menatap Sai.

Sai menghentikan sapuan kuasnya, lalu balas menatap Sasuke. Dua pasang mata onyx pun bertemu.

"Yang pasti aku tak mungkin melakukan _itu_ kepada Hinata, Sasuke. Kurasa kau juga tak seburuk itu," kata Sai dengan nada lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Hn…. Jadi kau juga berpikir, aku ini cukup baik, eh?"

"Tidak juga. Kau sangat buruk malah, apalagi ketika _berubah_," jawab Sai sambil meneruskan kegiatannya melukis.

Sasuke menggeram, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Bagaimanapun ia selalu merasa terganggu jika diingatkan pada fakta _itu._ Bahwa dia, sebagaimana Sai dan juga Itachi, kakaknya, bukanlah seperti manusia kebanyakan. Mereka dari klan yang hampir punah, Klan Uchiha. Klan yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dan sanga berbeda dari klan lainnya yang ada di Konoha.

Sasuke lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, jangan tidur di situ. Kau merusak mood melukisku, Sasuke!" tegur Sai melihat Sasuke yang tidur begitu saja.

Tetapi entah pura-pura atau sungguhan, Sasuke sudah tampak pulas tidur dan tak merespon ucapan Sai barusan.

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya. Perlahan dia bangkit, lalu melangkah menuju sebuah lemari di sudut kanan ruangan. Diambilnya selembar selimut kecil dari dalam lemari itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, selimut itu telah menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke.

Sai tersenyum menatap raut wajah sepupunya yang sedang tertidur. _Bahkan dalam tidurnya sekalipun senyum angkuh Sasuke masih terlihat. Sasuke memang pribadi yang sulit dimengerti. Tetapi ia telah mengenalnya sejak kecil, walaupun kemudian mereka terpisah lama_, _sebelum kemudian ia kembali ke Konoha dan tinggal seatap dengannya dan Itachi._

_Mereka adalah keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha yang sudah hampir punah. Karena itu, Sai cukup mengerti Sasuke dan ia tahu Sasuke hanya berbicara dengan orang-orang tertentu yang ia inginkan. _

_Bagi Sasuke, tak menjawab sapaan orang lain bukanlah hal tak sopan. Ia tak suka basa-basi. Tetapi pada kasus Hinata, sepertinya sebuah perkecualian. Sikap Sasuke pada Hinata sangat berbeda dibandingkan kepada gadis lainnya. _ Sai tersenyum tipis memikirkan hal itu, lalu dia pun kembali melanjutkan lukisannya.

…………………………….

Suasana kelas cukup ramai seperti biasa. Apalagi begitu sesosok pemuda tampan melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas, sapaan-sapaan centil anak-anak perempuan segera menyambut sang pangeran, yang sayangnya jauh dari kata ramah. Tetapi pangeran lain segera muncul di balik pangeran yang angkuh itu. Pangeran yang ini tak kalah tampan, tetapi dengan sikap yang jauh berbeda. Yang satu ini suka tersenyum dan berkata manis kepada siapa saja. Tentu saja dari mereka tak ada yang tahu, bahwa sebelumnya pangeran yang ini adalah satu sosok yang sangat suka berkata kotor tanpa ekspresi dan sering membuat orang yang mendengarnya ingin menghajarnya.

"Ohayo, Sai-kun," sapa Ino ceria menyambut Sai yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya di samping Hinata yang tampak sibuk merajut.

"Ohayo, Ino-chan," balas Sai tanpa lupa menampilkan senyumnya yang biasa.

Ino agak salting mendapati balasan ramah Sai. Pipinya bersemu merah. Ah, ia toh memang selalu begitu jika berhadapan dengan Sai. Maka ia pun berjalan kembali ke bangkunya di samping Sakura yang tampaknya sibuk memandangi Sasuke.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan," kata Sai setelah Ino berlalu.

Hinata menghentikan rajutannya dan menoleh pada Sai. Ia tersenyum manis.

"Ohayo, Sai-kun," balasnya.

Sai memandang Hinata sejenak, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?"

Sai buru-buru menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak. Ya…" Sai tergagap.

_Aku tidak boleh menyinggung hal ini. Biarlah semuanya berjalan apa adanya._ Sai berkata dalam hati. Ia melirik jauh ke arah Sasuke yang tampak nanar menatap keluar jendela.

Hinata merasa aneh akan sikap Sai itu, tapi ia tak bertanya lagi dan meneruskan rajutannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian keributan di kelas itu menjadi hening begitu Kurenai-sensei, guru Fisika mereka yang cantik, masuk ke dalam kelas. Pelajaran yang menjadi salah satu momok para siswa itupun segera dimulai.

……………………

Waktu terasa sangat lambat bagi Sasuke. Ia melirik ke tempat di mana Hinata duduk. Gadis itu tampak sangat fokus pada pelajaran dan semakin menguatkan kesannya sebagai salah satu siswa teladan. Sasuke menghela nafas dengan berat. Matanya kemudian beralih kepada Sai yang duduk di samping Hinata. Sai tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam buku catatannya. Sasuke mengerutkan kening heran akan apa yang sedang di tulis Sai, karena pelajaran mereka sekarang sedang tidak dalam sesi mencatat. Anko-sensei, guru Bahasa Spanyol mereka, sedang menerangkan tentang konjugasi kata kerja, dan tiap anak diharuskan fokus untuk mendengarkan.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Mencoba menyimak penjelasan Anko-sensei.

……………………

Hinata selalu keluar kelas paling akhir. Sebaliknya, paginya ia pasti yang datang paling awal. Ia sering membantu anak-anak piket menyapu kelas, meskipun bukan sedang gilirannya piket.

Seperti hari itu, Hinata baru keluar kelas setelah semua anak keluar. Ia memang tak suka berdesakan. Baginya lebih nyaman menyusuri koridor dalam keadaan yang tenang dan tak berjubelan dengan anak-anak lain. Lagipula ia sekarang ia punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Dengan pulang paling akhir, ia tak perlu melihat pemandangan itu. Naruto yang merayu Sakura untuk diajak pulang bareng, yang seringkali berakhir dengan penolakan Sakura. Tetapi beberapa kali, dalam beberapa hari terakhir ia telah melihat Sakura bersikap ramah dan menerima permintaan Naruto. Keduanya jadi tampak sangat akrab. Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia merasa ikut bahagia jika melihat Naruto bahagia, tapi di sisi lain ia sedih, karena menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak punya peluang untuk mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"Hinata.." sebuah suara dingin menyadarkan Hinata dari renungannya.

Hinata menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sasuke. Sesuatu yang aneh mendadak dirasakannya ketika matanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ujung-ujung rambut spike Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-san?" sahut Hinata, seperti biasa, terbata.

Ini pertama kali mereka bertemu secara berdua seperti itu sejak malam di mana Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun , Hinata merasa sangat tidak enak pada Sasuke. Dan sampai sekarang ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak berinteraksi secara langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah apa yang kukatakan waktu itu sangat mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tertegun sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata,

"….. itu, maafkan aku Sasuke-san," kata Hinata lalu menunduk.

Sasuke berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Tidak ada yang salah, jadi jangan minta maaf," katanya sambil menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening Hinata yang menunduk.

Hinata mau tak mau terkejut oleh tindakan Sasuke itu. Ia tak mengira kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada tepat di depannya. Mata lavendernya spontan melebar dan menatap kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari poni Hinata. Kali ini bukan senyum tipis yang angkuh sebagaimana yang selalu ia tampilkan selama ini, melainkan sebuah senyum tulus yang hangat dan bersahabat.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman kan………………, Hinata…..?" kata-kata yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu tak pelak membuat Hinata semakin terkejut.

Ia sampai merasa sedang tak berhadapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, melainkan dengan orang lain.

Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau kuajak ke suatu tempat?"

Hinata sekali terkejut. Tapi ia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke secara langsung.

"Hinata…?" tanya Sasuke lagi melihat Hinata yang masih diam tertunduk.

"Oh…. ba-baiklah, Sasuke-.."

"_-kun_. Jangan panggil aku dengan Sasuke-san lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tertahan.

Hinata tersenyum ragu, tapi kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya pun segera melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju tempat parkir, di mana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

Dari kejauhan yang tak terlihat oleh keduanya, sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan senyum puas…

……………………………….

Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke sebuah padang rumput di timur Konoha. Sebuah padang rumput yang sangat permai, dengan semilir angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan pucuk-pucuk ilalang. Sebuah pohon yang besar dan rindang berdiri di pinggir kanan dari padang rumput itu. Dan ke arah pohon itulah Sasuke membawa Hinata melangkah.

Melupakan segala masalah di hatinya, Hinata menghirup wangi padang rumput melalui semilir angin yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Ia merasakan damai yang begitu menyejukkan. Tetapi entah mengapa di saat yang sama ia juga merasa gugup.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke sementara pandangannya mengarah kepada anak sungai yang mengalir jernih nun jauh di bawah mereka.

"Y-ya……. S-Sasuke………-kun," jawab Hinata terdengar gugup.

Sasuke mau tak mau menoleh pada gadis yang berdir di sampingnya. Hinata tampak begitu mempesona. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru indigo bergerak-gerak seirama angin sementara pemiliknya melemparkan pandangan matanya jauh ke arah lain dari padang rumput itu.

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian jatuh pada pipi Hinata yang seperti pualam, begitu bersih dan putih alami tanpa make-up sedikitpun. Hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir mungil yang lembut dan begitu halus……

Sasuke buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. _Shit! Apa yang aku pikirkan!_ Maki Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata heran melihat Sasuke yang mendadak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan mukanya tak urung memerah, sebelum kemudian ia menjawab dengan tergagap,"Oh.. tak ada… yah… tak ada"

Hinata, entah kenapa merasa geli melihat Sasuke bersikap begitu.

Sasuke tampak berbeda sekali dari yang selama ini dikenalnya. Inikah Sasuke yang asli? Kalau iya, ia termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa melihat keaslian Sasuke bukan? Dan dengan begitu, bukankah kepada Sasuke sekarang, ia bisa berlaku sebagaimana ia berlaku kepada Kiba?

Maka, Hinata pun memutuskan untuk membuka dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana..?" Hinata menunjuk ke bawah pohon rindang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan keduanya pun melangkah pelan menuju pohon itu.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara keduanya tatkala mereka telah duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon yang rindang itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menguap. Tapi Hinata sedang tak memperhatikannya, sehingga ketika kemudian Sasuke jatuh tertidur, Hinata tetap tidak tahu.

Pikiran gadis itu tengah melayang ke tempat lain, sementara matanya menatap ke arah gumpalan awan yang berarak di langit sore yang cerah itu. Ia memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi seandainya ia dan Sasuke menjadi pasangan. Ia pasti akan menuai banyak kecemburuan dari anak-anak cewek di sekolahnya. Dan Hinata tak menginginkan itu. Karena ia ingin memiliki ketenangan, dan ia tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tiba-tiba, "pug!" sesuatu menimpa bahu Hinata, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget mengakibatkan sesuatu, yang ternyata adalah kepala Sasuke yang tertidur itu, jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dan anehnya mata Sasuke tetap terpejam rapat. Tampak begitu pulas tertidur. Hinata terpana beberapa saat mendapati semua itu.

Jantungnya mendadak bertalu-talu dengan hebatnya. Keringat dingin berleleran ditengkuknya. Sasuke Uchiha tengah tertidur di pangkuannya. Oh, apa yang harus ia lakukan, pikirnya.

Mulanya Hinata berniat hendak mengguncang bahu Sasuke, untuk membangunkan cowok itu, tetapi kemudian Hinata tak tega begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak begitu damai dan tenang dalam tidurnya.

Detik demi detik berlalu dengan Hinata yang sibuk menenangkan debar jantungnya sendiri, sementara di sisi lain hatinya mulai mengagumi keindahan paras dari makhluk yang tengah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Sasuke Uchiha yang rupawan. Kulitnya putih dan halus. Sepasang alisnya tebal dan lurus, sementara bulu matanya cukup panjang, hidung yang mancung, tulang pipi yang proporsional, bibir yang tipis dan rahang yang kokoh. Wujud Sasuke benar-benar karya Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna, apalagi ditunjang dengan kejeniusan dan kekayaannya. Tidak mengherankan jika ia begitu digilai cewek-cewek satu sekolahnya, bahkan mungkin seluruh wanita yang melihatnya.

_Tunggu….._ apa ia bilang? Seluruh? Tetapi bukankah ia tak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke? Bukankah ia tak pernah tergila-gila pada cowok itu sebagaimana teman-teman ceweknya? Hinata menghela nafas.

Memorinya kembali pada kali pertama ia melihat Sasuke. Dan ia terkejut, bahwa saat itu ia terpesona akan pesona Sasuke. Namun, karena ia adalah orang yang menilai seseorang lebih karena pribadinya, kemudian jauh lebih tertarik pada Naruto Uzumaki. Yang walaupun tidak lebih tampan dari Sasuke, namun memiliki kepribadian yang jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Ia menyukai Naruto yang sangat setia kawan, suka tersenyum, suka membantu, dan ramah pada siapa saja. Ia juga tak pernah menganggap bodoh Naruto, meski cowok itu sering bertingkah konyol. Baginya Naruto, adalah sosok yang mengagumkan, hingga kemudia ia menyadari ia jatuh cinta pada cowok itu.

Gerakan pelan Sasuke seketika mengembalikan Hinata pada alam sadarnya. Ia menatap kembali dengan lekat-lekat wajah tampan di pangkuannya.

_Apakah aku harus menghentikan harapanku pada Naruto, untuk kemudian mencoba menyukai Sasuke?_

Hinata bingung. Sebenarnya tak sulit untuk menyukai Sasuke, tentu saja. Cowok itu punya segala yang diidamkan seorang cewek. Tetapi masalahnya, bagaimana dengan pribadi Sasuke? Sementara Hinata tak begitu mengenal cowok itu. Dan lagi apa ia siap dengan reaksi cewek-cewek penggemar Sasuke nanti jika ia memang jadi dengan Sasuke?

Hinata semakin menatap ke wajah Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan tenang di pangkuannya. Seolah-olah, Hinata sedang mencari petunjuk yang bisa ia temukan di raut wajah tak bercela itu. Sebuah petunjuk yang meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa mengandalkan Sasuke, bahwa Sasuke adalah sosok yang tepat.

Perlahan, dengan ragu-ragu Hinata menyibakkan ujung-ujung rambut yang jatuh menutupi kening Sasuke. Degup jantungnya semakin tak karuan.

Hinata kemudian menurunkan tangannya dari kening Sasuke, dan kemudian menggoyangkan bahu cowok itu dengan pelan. Ia membangunkan cowok itu.

Hari sudah beranjak petang. Mereka harus segera meningglakn tempat itu dan kembali pulang.

Sasuke menggeliat, dan begitu matanya terbuka, ia terpana sesaat menyadari posisinya yang berbaring di pangkuan Hinata. Rona merah sekilas menyapu kedua pipinya, sembari ia bangun dan tersenyum kaku pada Hinata yang wajahnya juga bersemu merah.

"Ma-maaf, Hinata. Aku… tak tahu kalau aku..yah. Pokoknya aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke agak terbata-bata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekrang," sambil berkata demikian Sasuke berdiri diikuti Hinata.

Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya menyusuri jalan setapak, kembali ke tempat mobilnya terparkir. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sikapnya itu membuat Hinata bertambah gugup dan rona merah semakin menyala di wajah cantik gadis itu.

………………………………….

Hinata sudah terbiasa mendapati suasana ribut dan bisik-bisik teman ceweknya di sekolah tiap saat. Tetapi pagi itu, ia mendapati bahwa keributan dan bisik-bisik cewek-cewek di sekolahnya agak berbeda dari biasanya. Pandangan-pandangan mencemooh dan penuh kebencian mendadak ia rasakan dari para cewek itu. Dan telinganya menegang ketika didengarnya salah satu ucapan seorang cewek yang ia tahu bernama Karin.

"Gayanya aja alim yah? Tapi ternyata ia tak lebih dari perempuan murahan! Hih, entah pakai pelet apa ia, sampai bisa menggaet Sasuke."

Hinata tercekat. Ia memberanikan diri menatap kepada Karin, dan segera ia menadapti tatapan sinis yang sangat merendahkan terpancar dari mata gadis itu ke arahnya. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, dan menunduk.

Hinata berjalan keluar kelas. Andai saja ada Kiba di sampingnya. Sayangnya sahabatnya itu sudah pindah. Hinata tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba semua cewek memandang sinis padanya. Mengapa?

Langkah kecil Hinata membawa gadis itu melewati papan pengumuman yang terletak di depan aula. Di sana tampak segerombolan anak berjubel mebaca lebih tepatnya melihat sesuatu yang tertempel di papan tersebut.

Hinata dengan ragu melangkahkah kaki mendekat, dan keributan itu mendadak mereda begitu beberapa anak dari gerombolan cewek-cewek yang ia tahu adalah para penggemar Sasuke itu melihat kehadirannya.

Bisik-bisik senada dengan bisikan Karin yang tadi didengarnya di kelas, kembali ia dengar dari mulut para cewek itu.

Berikutnya, tahulah Hinata mengapa semua itu terjadi. Matanya melebar menatap gambar-gambar yang tertempel di papan pengumuman itu. Gambar-gambar yang menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Gambar mereka berdua di padang rumput kemarin. Tetapi beberapa gambar sepertinya telah dimanipulasi, seperti gambarnya yang tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke di bawah pohon.

Hinata hanya menatap tak percaya semua itu. Heran dan shock, bagaimana gambar-gambar itu bisa ada di papan pengumuman. Bisik-bisik pedas terus terdengar sementara tangannya mulai bergerak mencabuti gambar-gambar itu. Hingga kemudian tak didengarnya lagi suara-suara pedas itu dan sebentuk tangan putih membantunya mencabut gambar yang letaknya agak ke atas yang di luar jangkauannya.

Hinata menoleh, dan ia agak terkejut mendapati Sai sudah ada di sampingnya. Cowok itu tersenyum tipis sekilas seolah ingin menenangkan Hinata, bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil gambar-gambar itu dari papan pengumuman itu. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya, Sai kemudian menarik Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu.

Langkah-langkah panjang Sai menyeret Hinata menuju atap balkon belakang sekolah.

Mata Hinata masih berkaca-kaca begitu keduanya berhenti melangkah dan membiarkan angin dari halan belakang menerpa wajah mereka.

Sai menatap Hinata sejenak. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Hinata. Tetapi ia cukup salut atas ketegaran Hinata yang tak menangis ataupun pingsan atas kejadian barusan. Di balik kelembutannya, Hinata ternyata memiliki kekeuatan dan ketegaran.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah, Hinata-chan," kata Sai kalem.

Hinata menyeka matanya. Menepiskan butir-butir air mata yang semula hendak tumpah. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sai-kun. Terima kasih," Hinata berusaha tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Menjadi kekasih seorang Sasuke Uhciha, memang harus kuat, Hinata-chan," ucap Sai, tersenyum seperti biasanya sementara mata onyxnya menatap Hinata.

"Eh?' Hinata menatap heran.

"Aku tahu. Tentu saja bukan karena foto-foto konyol hasil manipulasi itu. Aku hanya…. mengira-ngira saja. Kupikir tak ada salahnya kau _mencoba_-nya. Sasuke, tidak terlalu buruk, Hinata-chan," kata Sai lagi sementara tatapannya mengarah ke seberang taman belakang yang dipenuhi bunga mawar.

Hinata tak urung kembali menatap heran pada sosok di sampingnya itu. Mata lavendernya melebar, sementara sepasang alisnya sedikit terangkat.

"Sai-kun…. A-apa maksudmu?"

Sai kemudian berpaling pada Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, kurasa akau tak perlu main rahasia lagi padamu, Hinata-chan. Aku dan Sasuke, kami bersaudara…. Itu sebabnya, aku cukup mengenalnya."

Hinata terpana. Sepertinya ia terkejut mendengar penuturan Sai barusan.

"Be-benarkah? T-tapi mengapa kalian tampak asing satu sama lain… Dan sikap Sasuke…"

"Hah… Sasuke memang begitu Hinata-chan. Ia hanya akan yah… sedikit ramah jika ia sedang ingin… Kalau tidak, ia bahkan lebih dingin daripada es batu," jelas Sai memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, sementara kedua telunjuknya beradu.

"Ta-tapi…. aku tak mungkin dengan Sa-sasuke-san…" ucap Hinata nyaris tak terdengar, tapi cukup terdengar oleh telinga Sai.

"Mengapa? Apa karena kau masih menyukai Uzumaki-san?" Sai menyelidik.

Hinata terdiam. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun ia masih menyukai Naruto, dan sepertinya akan selalu begitu. Seperti dikatakan orang, cinta pertama tak mudah untuk dilupakan.

"Yah… sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Hari ini sudah cukup berat bagimu. Aku tak enak menambah beban lagi di pikiranmu dengan hal ini. Semua terserah padamu.. sekarang sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas," Sai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Sai kembali ke kelas.

Entah mengapa ketika Sai dan Hinata masuk, kelas yang semula ribut mendadak tenang. Anak-anak juga tampak duduk rapi di bangku masing-masing. Seperti tersihir dengan tiba-tiba. Hinata mau tak mau merasa aneh. Apalagi saat ia menoleh ke Naruto. Cowok paling berisik di kelas itu bahkan duduk tenang dengan mata mengarah ke depan. Seolah ada guru yang sedang menerangkan di depan kelas, padahal mereka sedang jam kosong.

Hinata semakin aneh, ketika ia memberanikan diri melihat satu per satu ke teman-temannya. Semua berekspresi sama. Hanya Shikamaru Nara, yang tidak dalam posisi demikian karena ia tampak tidur dengan pulas di kursinya. Bahkan Chouji Akamichi mengacuhkan kripik kentangnya. Hinata kemudian mencoba menoleh ke arah bangku Sasuke. Tapi ia mendapati bangku itu kosong. Sasuke tidak masuk.

Kemudian, Hinata kembali menoleh kepada Sai. Cowok itu tampak biasa dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"S-Sai-kun, a-apa yang terjadi? Me-mengapa mereka semua tampak aneh?"

"Tak ada yang aneh Hinata-chan, coba lihat mereka lagi?" jawab Sai tanpa menoleh dari buku kecil di tangannya.

Dan begitu Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero kelas, teman-temannya sudah mulai kelihatan wajar lagi. Suara-suara berisik kembali terdengar memenuhi kelas itu. Hinata mengerutkan kening. Sungguh ia merasa aneh. Tetapi ia tak bertanya lagi. Ditariknya syal rajutannya yang belum selesai. Dan ia pun mulai merajut.

…………………………….

Sasuke tengah berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di Konoha Whole, ketika tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok gadi lembut yang disukainya, Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke setelah ia dekat dengan gadis itu.

Hinata yang sama sekali tak tahu tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di sampingnya


	3. Chapter 3

**THE FRIENDSHIP**

**Disklaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/N : Fic ini bukan fic humor. Tapi karena AU, jadi kemungkinan banyak sekali tokoh-tokoh yang OOC . Hehe. Chap 3 ini mungkin akan jadi chap terakhir cerita ini. Well, lumayan (bahkan sangat) mati kutu sebenernya buat nerusin cerita ini. Heah, kelamaan berkutat di fandom HP, aku yah… kesulitan bikin ff dari fandom lain (dasar author ga bakat!)….=="**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Category : Fanon, AU**

*******~~ Enjoy ~~*******

**Chapter 3**

_Cerita sebelumnya, _

_Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata di supermarket Konoha yaitu Konoha Wholesale. Hinata tak urung terkejut dan merasa lebih gugup dari biasanya karena sehari sebelumnya, ketika Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, di sekolah beredar manipulasi foto-foto antara dia dan Sasuke. Dan Hinata takut akan reaksi Sasuke seperti apa….._

"E… Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai berbelanja?" tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat diam, karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Be-begitulah, Sasuke-kun. Ada apa?" Hinata memberanikan diri menengok muka Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengajakmu mampir ke tempatku, sekedar untuk minum teh. Kebetulan letaknya di samping gedung ini," Sasuke berharap. Ia memang sudah lama merencanakan ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Hinata. Ia ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata, sebelum Hinata mengetahuinya dari pihak lain, yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya salah paham. Apalagi ia sudah bisa memastikan bahwa Hinata adalah pasangannya. Meditasinya kemarin malam memberitahunya hal itu.

Hinata _blushing_. Bagaimana tidak? Diundang secara langsung oleh cowok paling beken di sekolahnya, tak pernah terlintas dalam mimpi terliarnya sekalipun. Maka, sebagai responnya, ia hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan dengan demikian kedua remaja itu pun berjalan beriringan sembari menuju kasir, untuk kemudian keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dan menyusuri trotoar menuju gedung letak apartemen Sasuke.

Tidak sampai lima menit kemudian, keduanya sudah berada di dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 21, tempat apartemen Sasuke. Selama itu keduanya masih diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Berduaan seperti itu, masih terasa asing bagi mereka, kendati sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah melakukannya. Yaitu ketika Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke padang rumput itu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga ke apartemen Sasuke.

Hal pertama yang membuat Hinata sangat terkejut adalah Sai. Begitu ia dan Sasuke berjalan masuk, ia melihat Sai tampak tenang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku tebal, seolah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri. Ia tentu saja belum tahu kalau Sai tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Halo Hinata, selamat datang di rumah kami," Sai berkata ramah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dari bukunya. _Kami? Jadi, Sai tinggal seatap dengan Sasuke?_

"Aha… kau belum tahu kalau aku tinggal di sini juga ya Hinata? Sasuke pastilah belum bilang," kata Sai lagi sambil nyengir yang segera mendapat sambutan berupa dengusan dari Sasuke.

Hinata hanya menanggapi perkataan teman sebangkunya di sekolah itu dengan senyuman malu-malunya.

Sai sepertinya mengerti keadaan dengan baik. Ya tentu saja.. Siapa sih yang tak akan merasa kalau melihat sikap yang ditunjukin Sasuke seperti itu.. Hinata saja yang tidak sadar.. _Hehe.._

"Ok, aku mau ke studio dulu. Semoga menyenangkan ya?" sembari berkata demikian Sai melangkah keluar.

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata berdua di ruangan mewah apartemen itu.

"Ohya, Hinata.. duduklah." Sasuke menyilahkan Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri, karena ia sendiri lupa menyilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu duduk. Kemudian diletakkannya kantong belanjaannya di lantai di samping kursinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke pergi ke belakang dan begitu kembali ia membawa dua kaleng cola di tangannya. Cowok itu mengulurkan salah satu cola kepada Hinata yang menerimanya dengan senyum malu plus terima kasih.

Sasuke menenggak colanya hingga tinggal setengah, lalu duduk di samping Hinata. Jarak duduk mereka kira-kira tiga puluhan senti lah.. dan Hinata cukup bersyukur karena itu. Karena dengan jarak segitu saja ia sudah gugup sekali.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke bergitu berbeda jika berdekatan seperti itu.

"Hinata, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu terhadapmu," kata Sasuke setelah melihat Hinata meminum colanya.

Hinata tercekat. Bayangannya segera melayang soal-soal foto manipulasi itu. _Apakah Sasuke akan menanyakan itu? Bagaimana ini? Aku kan tak tahu apa-apa soal foto-foto itu? Aduh.._ Hinata panik sendiri. Alhasil dia hanya mampu menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Hinata, apa yang kau rasakan.. saat melihatku?" seiring dengan pertanyaannya itu, sepasang mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap lekat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata kembali tercekat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. _Apa maksud Sasuke menanyakan hal itu?_

"Ano.. aku rasa seperti saat aku melihat yang lainnya, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Hinata tak menyadari, kalau sekilas ada semburat kecewa di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Jika aku bilang, bahwa aku bukan manusia biasa seperti kalian, bagaimana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini tatapannya matanya mengarah ke puncak rambut Hinata yang berwarna indigo itu.

Hinata mendongak cepat. Gerak tercepat yang pernah dilakukannya selama ini mungkin. Ia tanpa sadar menatap mata Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan segera ia mengetahui bahwa cowok di hadapannya itu sedang serius, dan memang Sasuke yang ia tahu bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercanda.

"M-maksudmu apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku seorang penyihir sekaligus seorang_ shapeshifter_, Hinata," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tertekan. Sepertinya ini sangat berat baginya. Dan untunglah, Hinata kali ini cukup peka menanggapi emosi cowok yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Walaupun, tentu saja ia sangat terkejut mendengar penuturannya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tak percaya akan apa yang aku katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, meski cuma senyum tipis.

"I-itu memang sulit dipercaya. Apalagi di jaman sekarang ini. Tetapi karna Sasuke-kun yang mengatakannya, maka aku percaya."

"Hnn. Dan apakah kau merasa takut atau bahkan jijik padaku?" selidik Sasuke.

"I-itu sebuah kelebihan bukan, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata berkata pelan.

Sasuke menatap Hinata sejenak lalu berpaling.

"Bukannya itu malah sebuah cela bagi kami eh Hinata?"

"Kami? Maksudmu…..?" Hinata makin terkejut.

"Ya, kami. Tiga orang terakhir klan Uchiha. Aku, Itachi, dan Sai."

"Jadi, Sai-kun dan Itachi-san juga…."

"Ya, kami bertiga adalah penyihir. Tetapi Sai bukan _shapeshifter_. Dia setengah vampir."

Hinata tercengang. Mata lavendernya membulat saking terkejutnya. Ia baru saja dipaksa percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah penyihir sekaligus _shapeshifter_. Dan kini, mengetahui bahwa teman sebangkunya adalah seorang penyihir sekaligus makhluk setengah vampir!

"Tetapi Sai tak pernah meminum darah manusia, setahuku. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut, Hinata…"

"A.. aku tidak takut, Sasuke-kun. Hanya terkejut saja… Jadi ini rahasia kalian. Kenapa kau memberitahuku semua ini?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Hinata," tahu-tahu Sasuke sudah ada dekat sekali dengan Hinata ketika ia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Hinata.

Hinata terpana. Kaget oleh gerak kilat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba telah berada begitu dekat dengan telinganya sekaligus kata-kata yang baru diucapkannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Ya, Hinata. Itu alasanku. Karena aku melihat pertanda itu ada padamu. _You are my destiny._"

Hinata menahan napas. Jarak mereka berdua kini tak sampai sepuluh senti. Bahkan begitu dekatnya sampai Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke, dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang menghanyutkan.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku Hinata? Apa wujud dari _shapeshifterku_? Aku berubah menjadi elang raksasa, Hinata… apa kau takut?" Hinata terpana lagi.

"A-ku yakin Sasuke-kun bukan orang jahat. Begitu pula dengan Sai-kun. Aku.. tidak takut. T-tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'I am your destiny' aku adalah masa depanmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Maksudnya… adalah engkau pasanganku Hinata. Orang yang harus aku nikahi di usia 17 tahunmu nanti…"

GLEGARRRR!

Kata-kata terakhir Sasuke bak petir yang menggelegar di benak Hinata.

Dia menatap tak percaya pada makhluk rupawan di dekatnya itu.

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun.. Kita masih SMA dan.. aku…. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolahku," kata Hinata tergagap.

"Engkau masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahmu setelah kita menikah, Hinata. Kecuali kalau alasanmu menolakku karena kau menyukai orang lain," tukas Sasuke.

"Tidak!" bantah Hinata cepat. Dia sendiri samapi heran mengapa ia begitu cepat membantahnya.

"Umm… maksudku bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya merasa belum siap. Dan, ayahku pasti akan menentang hal ini dan…kemungkinan kita juga akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," papar Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tampak lega dan puas.

"Jadi, dengan kata lain kau juga menyukaiku, Hinata? Kau tidak keberatan menjadi istriku? Bukan begitu?"

Hinata menunduk. Pipinya memerah bak tomat masak.

Dan detik berikutnya, ketika Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dengan pelan, sesuatu yang tak lain adalah bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Keduanya berciuman untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka baru terpisah ketika masing-masing merasa perlu untuk bernafas.

Hinata merona, tapi ia tampak bahagia. Dan Sasuke tampak lega, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajahnya juga sedikit merona. Direngkuhnya Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Semua masalah akan dibereskan Hinata. Ayahmu tak akan keberatan, teman-temanmu juga tak perlu tahu soal pernikahan ini. Dan Konoha High School tak akan mengeluarkan kita tentu saja. Sai hanya perlu menggerakkan sedikit tangannya untuk membereskan semua itu," ujar Sasuke agak enggan mengakui bahwa ia akan membutuhkan bantuan Sai.

"Itu benar!" Tahu-tahu Sai telah muncul di ruangan itu. Senyumnya yang biasa, menghias wajahnya yang tak kalah elok dengan Sasuke.

Sontak Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sasuke. Ia _blushing_ luar biasa.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar. Merasa sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Sai yang tiba-tiba, walaupun ia sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu sebenarnya. Sai memang bisa berteleportasi kapan saja dan di mana saja.

"Upz! Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat untuk membantu kalian sampai lupa kalau aku telah mengganggu yah.. Oke, I'm off now.." dan sekejap kemudian Sai telah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Sai. Dia memiliki kekuatan khusus yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Sebuah kekuatan untuk memanggil buku kehidupan. Dia bisa menuliskan yang ia inginkan di buku itu, menggambar apa yang ia mau untuk kemudian membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Dalam klan kami, ia satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan itu dan karena itu kami menyebutnya The Painter.." terang Sasuke panjang lebar.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau tampak begitu mengenalnya, Sasuke-kun. Tapi selama ini sikapmu seolah kau dan Sai-kun adalah orang asing," ucap Hinata.

"….."

"Sasuke-kun…. Kau bilang bahwa aku adalah masa depanmu. Jika saja hal itu tak ditentukan, apakah kau akan memilihku?"

"Tentu saja, Hinata. Engkau adalah yang pertama menarik perhatianku sejak ketidakperdulianmu padaku sementara para perempuan lainnya membuatku repot," jawab Sasuke, sedikit arogan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang itu adalah strategi tersendiri dariku, Sasuke-kun? Aku sengaja berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain agar kau memperhatikanku?

"Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, Hinata. Memastikan bahwa sekarang kau adalah milikku, itu sudah cukup," tegas Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum. Dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang kokoh. Merasa begitu bahagia meski ia tahu akan banyak hal yang ia hadapi di masa depan. Mungkin, inilah yang namanya kekuatan cinta. Mungkin...

===== THE END =====

_Well, akhir yang gaje dan abal…. Gomenasai minna-san.. ^^_

_FF yang benar-benar membosankan dan mengenaskan dan sangat tidak menarik! Silahkan dibakar! ==a Semoga lain kali, aku bisa bikin ff yang lebih bagus dari ini. Review akan dihargai. Flame juga diterima dengan tangan terbuka… __=='_


End file.
